Vicios
by Lyeth
Summary: 30 viñetas independientes para la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad 30vicios. Merodeadores, Lily. Sirius/Remus, James/Lily.
1. Leer

Remus Lupin es como un libro cerrado. El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos, le acaricias el lomo y se abrirá ante ti como un perro domesticado. Pero ni tretas como esa dan resultado a la hora de domar a un hombre lobo.

Lily Evans puede considerarse afortunada. Es de las pocas personas en el mundo que ha tenido la oportunidad, aunque en contadas ocasiones, de leer y dar vuelta las páginas de Remus Lupin. Es como esos libros antiguos y prohibidos, que hay que tratar con cuidado para no quedarse con las hojas en la mano. Llenos de secretos que sólo unos cuantos escogidos y privilegiados tienen la dicha de conocer.

Remus confía ciegamente en sus tres mejores amigos, pero hay cosas que, simplemente, con ellos no puede hablar. Lily es algo así como su vía de escape. Hay temas que no pueden tocarse entre hombres y nada como una buena amiga cuando la presión en el pecho comienza a ser insoportable.

Remus sabe que cada vez que necesite conversar sobre algo, desahogar problemas, puede contar con sus amigos. Lo sabe, pero cuando su problema se llama Sirius y se apellida Black, no se puede y punto.

-Deberías decírselo –Lily se lo ha aconsejado muchas veces, las mismas que Remus le ha dicho que no lo hará. Porque la amistad entre ellos, si es que no deja de existir, se volvería incómoda, diferente, y no está dispuesto a sacrificar lo único de Sirius que puede esperar poseer. Así que prefiere refugiarse entre libros y risas.

Sirius lleva años diciéndole que no puede entender ese gusto desmedido que tiene por los libros. Mentira. No solo lo entiende, sino que también lo comparte. Y Remus está casi seguro de que, a la hora de leer, ambos lo hacen por la misma razón: dejar de pensar. En los problemas, en la familia, en la guerra que se avecina, en ellos mismos.

A Remus le gusta leer en voz alta. Tomar las palabras de otros y ponerlas en su boca, comprometerse con ellas, pronunciarlas y sentir cómo van cobrando sentido, cómo dejan de ser simples palabras sueltas impresas en un papel.

James le dijo una vez que acabaría en un despacho, rodeado de libros, escribiendo su propia biografía, y que él no gastaría ni siguiera un knut en comprarla. Estaba equivocado. Remus es un libro ya comenzado, que se escribe día a día, pero que no se deja leer.


	2. Infierno

Desde el momento en que fue mordido por un hombre lobo, Remus Lupin supo que su vida sería un infierno. La fortuna señala, sin seguir justicia alguna, a ciertas personas y literalmente les jode la vida. Remus está entre ellos.

Es un hombre lobo. Una bestia que muerde, que mata, que a la hora de atacar no distingue corazones.

Mientras era un niño, Remus imaginó lo que sería el resto de su vida cientos de veces, y nunca le gustaba lo que imaginaba. Se veía a sí mismo, ya como un lobo, igual de tenebroso que aquél que lo había mordido unos cuantos años atrás, igual de rabioso, igual de bestial, igual de animal.

¿Y la transformación? ¡Cientos de veces la imaginó también! A cada momento le asaltaban la mente diferentes posibilidades de cómo sería la tan temida transformación. Llegó un punto en que le daba miedo estar con gente, por si ocurría y atacaba a alguien inocente. Pero también le daba miedo estar solo, quién sabe cuánto dolor significaría la transformación y le asustaba pensar que lo más probable era que nadie pudiera acompañarlo en ese sufrimiento, si tan sólo fuera un poco menos peligroso…

Dicen infierno y uno piensa en llamas abrasadoras, que alcanzan el cielo, y el diablo con su tridente y su cola terminada en punta. Un infierno lejano, irreal, de algún cuento de ficción. Para Remus el infierno existe, es parte de él, tiene garras y colmillos, y amenaza con apoderarse del control para siempre. Es un animal que lucha por salir y un hombre que a toda costa intenta mantenerlo a raya.

Una constante guerra. Humano contra bestia.

La mayoría del tiempo, Remus es dueño de sí mismo. Una vez al mes, la batalla la gana el lobo.

Nada es comparable al dolor y a la desesperanza de la transformación. Remus lo supo desde la primera vez. Perder el control, abandonarse a los instintos, no ser dueño de tus acciones por una noche. Una sensación de libertad tan grande que tiene el efecto contrario: sentirse prisionero dentro del propio cuerpo.

Desde ese momento, eso fue el infierno para Remus. Sabía que sus impulsos podrían llevarlo a hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Remus es una buena persona, pero eso ya no corre cuando deja de ser persona.

Sirius se lo decía al amanecer, después de cada transformación. _Una batalla no es la guerra, Lunático_. Y Remus le creía, no porque de verdad lo hiciera, sino porque necesitaba hacerlo. Porque si no era cierto, era tan solo un animal hambriento esperando a la próxima luna llena para alimentarse. Porque si no era cierto, entonces no merecía seguir viviendo. Porque si no era cierto, todo era infierno, fuego y cadenas.


	3. Venganza

Sirius puede contar los años que pasó en Azkaban dentro de los peores de su vida, de eso no hay duda. Y no porque fuera inocente y no hubiera cometido ninguno de los crímenes por los que cumplía sentencia; sino porque, en realidad, se sentía absolutamente culpable de dichos crímenes. Se negó a ser el guardián secreto, no se creía tan digno de confianza. Estupideces. Ni quinientos Cruiciatus habrían sido suficientes para que delatara a los Potter, sus amigos, su familia. James era su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma. El pequeño Harry era la alegría de su vida, casi como si fuera su propio hijo. Por ningún motivo los habría entregado, con gusto habría muerto él a cambio. Su vida siempre había sido una mierda, sigue siéndolo hasta el día de hoy; en cambio los Potter… su vida, su familia, todo era perfecto. Y había sido él quien lo había sugerido. _Todos pensarán que el guardián secreto seré yo. Mejor que sea Peter, sería menos evidente._ E intentó autoconvencerse de que esa era la verdadera razón de su negación. Jamás pensó que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida de haber confiado en uno de sus mejores amigos en lugar de sí mismo. Era algo totalmente impredecible. Después de todo, eran los Merodeadores, con años de amistad tras de sí; la traición entre ellos era algo inconcebible, al menos lo era para Sirius.

Doce años en Azkaban fue el precio a pagar. Doce años en que no era necesario tener a un dementor en la puerta de su celda para imaginar los gritos de Lily al ver a Voldemort entrando en el Valle de Godric, o la decepción en el rostro de James al darse cuenta que había sido traicionado por el propio Peter, o a Harry viendo a sus padres muertos a su lado mientras él se salvaba de milagro.

Y esa rata asquerosa continuaba corriendo libre en algún lugar del mundo, sin arrepentirse siquiera de haber entregado la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos y de haber enviado a otro a Azkaban quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Ésa fue la razón que le permitió a Sirius conservar su cordura: las ansias de vengarse de Peter Pettigrew, de matarlo y así llevar a cabo el crimen por el que fue condenado a Azkaban, por el que ya llevaba pagando doce largos años.


	4. Control

La luna brilla en el cielo, en lo alto del cielo, tratando de iluminar la noche, de demostrarle al sol que nadie lo necesita, que sin él igual se puede ver. A las personas, por lo general, les gusta que la noche esté clara, les asusta menos, no se sienten rodeados por la oscuridad, por lo desconocido. A Remus le gustaría ser uno de ellos. Ser capaz de salir en una noche como ésas y dar ese paseo bajo la luz de la luna que tantos consideran romántico. Pero no puede, porque en el fondo se muere de miedo.

Por eso tiene la cortina cerrada, para que ningún rayo de luna atraviese la ventana. Porque una noche clara significa una luna llena, o casi llena, no es mucha la diferencia, si no es hoy, será mañana. Porque el lobo sale a la luz cuando la luna lo llama. Y Remus, contra el lobo, no tiene nada que hacer más que esperar. Y la luz de la luna le recuerda ese control que no tiene, esa soberanía sobre sí mismo que pierde una vez cada veintiocho días.

Años han pasado desde la primera vez, y cualquiera diría que ya debería estar acostumbrado, cualquiera que no tenga que vivirlo todos los meses. No se puede. Pero es verdad que le había perdido un poco el miedo, porque ellos estaban ahí, porque si se descontrolaba tenía a Sirius para que le devolviese el control. Suena irónico ahora que lo piensa. Día a día, Sirius era el impulsivo, el que no pensaba y sólo actuaba, y era él, Remus, el encargado de frenarlo, de ponerle los límites. Pero una vez al mes los roles se invertían, si no fuera por Sirius, quizás a cuántos infelices le habría arruinado la vida.

_A ninguno, Remus, porque tú no eres así, tú puedes dominar al lobo_. Eso le habría dicho Sirius, y Remus no le habría creído, porque Sirius no sabe lo que se siente cuando el lobo decide tomar las riendas de su cuerpo. No le habría creído, pero le habría dado las esperanzas que ahora necesita y no tiene de dónde sacar.

Porque ahora Remus vuelve a estar solo, vuelve a no tener a nadie más que a sí mismo y al animal esperando bajo sus entrañas. Está en su habitación, con los brazos y las piernas amarrados a su cama, esperando a que ocurra. Hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba la precaución de dejarse inmovilizado, porque no recuerda haber tenido nunca tanto miedo antes de la transformación. Ya no hay merodeadores que lo acompañen, que lo protejan, que le impidan hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría al volver a ser humano. _Nunca dejas de serlo, Remus, siempre sigues siendo un hombre_.

Remus sacude la cabeza, tratando de dejarla en blanco. Recordar en cada momento algunas palabras y frases de Sirius no ayuda a permanecer en calma, a mantener su corazón sereno. _Tienes que odiarlo, Remus, merece tu odio_. Se lo repite constantemente, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Lo tiene dentro, debajo de la piel, y todo intento por sacarlo es en vano. Entregó a James y a su familia, asesinó a Peter. Razones suficientes para borrarlo de su vida para siempre.

_Pero a ti no te hizo nada, tú sigues vivo, igual que él_.

Tiene esa vocecita en la cabeza que no puede ser su conciencia, porque Remus no piensa así. Odia a Sirius, lo odia porque nunca ha amado a nadie de la manera en que lo amó a él, porque se le entregó a ojos cerrados, por que le dio su confianza y él lo traicionó, los traicionó a todos.

Cierra los ojos al sentir las primeras punzadas de dolor en el cuerpo. Cierra los ojos para no verse a sí mismo convirtiéndose en el animal descontrolado al que tanto detesta. Le reza a dioses en los que nunca ha creído para que las amarras aguanten los forcejeos del lobo y para que la puerta lo detenga en caso de que lo primero no suceda. Y, de pronto, deja de sentir, deja de pensar. Ya no es humano, por mucho que Sirius siempre le haya dicho lo contrario, ahora es un animal irracional que quiere esa libertad que siempre le ha sido negada, antes por el perro, el ciervo y la rata, y ahora por gruesas cuerdas que no tiene cómo hacer ceder.


	5. Porno

-Potter, creo que he descubierto mi vocación -Sirius impregna cada palabra de esa seriedad que nunca augura nada bueno, que dice a gritos "tengo una idea, James, una idea brillante". Sobra decir que James rara vez está de acuerdo con el brillo de las ideas de Sirius.

-Lo mismo me dijiste hace una semana, Canuto. Estabas convencido de que tu destino era ser el doble de Mick Jagger.

-Inglaterra no lamentará la pérdida -dice Remus desde su cama, sin apartar la vista del libro que sostiene frente a sus ojos. Sirius es uno de sus mejores amigos, pero cada vez que le oye cantar le dan ganas de lanzarle un Cruciatus sólo para ver si los gritos de dolor son más armoniosos que los que intentan ser una perfecta imitación de Angie.

-Exacto, Lunático, no la lamentará. ¿Y sabes por qué? -Sirius sonríe ampliamente, con un destello en sus ojos que deja claro que puede ser una broma, pero que los tres saben muy bien que se la está tomando en serio, que _de verdad_ está sopesando la posibilidad.

-Algo me dice que prefiero no saberlo.

-¡Porque les compensaré con mis atributos físicos! -grita lleno de emoción, ignorando la cautela con la que Remus siempre intenta frenar sus impulsos como éste. -Y James aquí presente ha sido el escogido para ser mi compañero en tan noble misión.

James se aleja de Sirius, lo suficiente como para que no lo tome desprevenido cualquier movimiento que haga. Piensa en esconderse detrás de Remus, pero no le conviene si éste decide seguirle el juego a Sirius, y las posibilidades son altas.

Remus cierra con cuidado el libro que tiene en las manos y mira a Sirius a los ojos, divertido pero luchando por que no se le note.

-Sirius, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con tu última obsesión? -Remus le conoce demasiado bien. Sirius se ríe y los ojos de James se abren como platos, entendiendo hacia donde se está dirigiendo la conversación. Trata de ir sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero una voz le detiene cuando a penas ha dado un par de pasos.

-Jimmie, no huyas, sabes que no muerdo tan fuerte -Sirius se acerca a James, se acerca demasiado, seductoramente, como si fuera una presa que no puede dejar escapar.

-Déjame ponerlo en duda, Black, he visto la espalda de Lupin.

-¡Punto para el ciervo! -exclama Remus entre carcajadas. Sirius se ríe con él, enseñando los dientes más de lo normal para asustar a James aún más si es posible.

-Como sea, James, el asunto es que estaba mirando unas cuantas revistas y de repente se me ocurrió que debía ser un trabajo bien pagado, ya sabes, el dejar que te tomen fotos -hace especial énfasis en las palabras _revistas _y _fotos_, dejando bien en claro a qué tipo de trabajo se refiere.

-Tú estás loco -James le mira como si no le conociera, como si el ser modelo de revistas porno fuera algo que Sirius Black jamás haría.

-Probablemente, porque también se me ocurrió que si nos tomábamos las fotos _juntos_, tal vez nos pagarían mejor -está seguro de que las risas de Remus pueden escucharse hasta en el Gran Comedor y que a James deben dolerle los ojos de lo abiertos que los tiene.

-Estás demente, Canuto, demente.

-Piénsalo, con el dinero podrías comprarle Escocia a Evans.

-¿Tú crees que si le regalo Escocia, Lily me dé una oportunidad? -James parece meditarlo, lo suficiente para que ahora al que le dé un ataque de risa sea Sirius. Remus, por su parte, hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contenerse, no quiere destruir las ilusiones de James, al menos no tan rápido.

-La verdad es que no lo creo, Cornamenta, pero yo puedo reírme mientras tú lo intentas.

-Aunque puede que te dé una oportunidad cuando vea lo bien dotado que estás -Remus retoma su lectura para esconder su sonrisa detrás del libro. Daría lo que fuera para tener una cámara a mano para poder inmortalizar la cara de James y volver a reírse de él en unos cuantos años más.

-¿Vas a ponerte de parte de él? ¿No piensas defenderme? -James se dirige a Remus debatiéndose entre la rabia y la súplica, dándole la espalda a Sirius.

-No te asustes, Jimmie, no es tan difícil. Si quieres, podemos ensayar -le susurra Sirius al oído, abrazándolo por la cintura. James es recorrido por un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de Sirius en la nuca y se aparta de él bruscamente, lo más rápido que puede.

-Mantente lejos, Black -sale de la habitación pensando que Sirius necesita terapia, hablando en serio.

-¿Crees que se haya enojado? -pregunta Remus cuando se quedan solos.

-Lo hará cuando se dé cuenta que es veintiocho de diciembre -James escucha las carcajadas de Sirius y Remus antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala común.


	6. Fastidiar

**Esta viñeta fue inspirada por la canción Red headed woman, de Bruce Springsteen. Recomiendo que la escuchen e interioricen la letra antes de leer este fic, aunque si no lo hacen no es tan grave tampoco. Hago muchas referencias a la canción en el fic, por eso se los digo.**

**Estaba conversando con una amiga el otro día sobre canciones que nos hacían pensar en los merodeadores, y de repente se me vino a la cabeza esta canción. En mi mente, Sirius escucha esta canción y NECESITA CON URGENCIA molestar a James, va más allá de él, no puede evitarlo. Y eso fue lo que escribí.**

**Me divertí MUCHÍSIMO escribiendo esta viñeta, así que espero que lo pasen siquiera la mitad de bien leyéndolo. Me gusta pensar que logré capturar un poco ese espíritu merodeador y jugar un poco con esta amistad que tienen James y Sirius, que se adoran a tal punto de estar dispuestos a morir por el otro, pero que viven haciéndose bromas y molestándose mutuamente porque no saben expresar su cariño de otra manera.**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Este mundo es de Jotaká Rowling, y algunas de las frases que dice Sirius son de Bruce Springsteen, junto con todas las referencias que hago a su maravillosa canción.**

* * *

—James, hoy tuve una epifanía —Sirius está de espaldas sobre su cama, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca, las piernas estiradas una sobre la otra, y los ojos fijos en el techo, como si pudiera atravesarlo y ver la inmensidad del universo que se extiende sobre Hogwarts. Quién sabe, quizás puede.

James entra en la habitación que comparten los alumnos de Gryffindor y se queda quieto al escuchar a Sirius, que pese a hablarle directamente, no desvía la mirada del techo ni un solo milímetro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sirius lanza un bufido al aire y entorna los ojos debido a la elocuencia de su amigo.

—Lily es pelirroja —impregna las palabras de una seriedad que hace pensar que hay trascendencia en esa verdad irrefutable, pero el brillo en sus ojos es claro indicio de que está bromeando, tramando algo, de que hay algo no tan serio e inocente detrás de esa afirmación. Aunque no puede verlo: Sirius no se ha dignado a mirarle desde que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Tras un segundo de sorpresa, James echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe a carcajadas.

—¡Merlín, Canuto! Sabía que eras corto de luces pero, ¿es en serio? ¿Esa es tu gran epifanía? —repite para sí mismo las palabras "gran epifanía" como entre burlándose y no pudiéndoselo creer. Sirius despega los ojos del punto fijo sobre su cabeza y mira a James como si el corto de luces fuera él, que no logra entender lo que le quiere decir, y entonces James lo ve, obscenidad en los ojos de Sirius, y se asusta un poco.

—¡Pelirroja, Cornamenta! ¡Pelirroja! —Sirius salta de la cama, se para frente a James, lo agarra por los hombros y lo zarandea. Al darse cuenta de que sigue mirándole como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, suspira frustrado—. ¿Es que nunca has oído a Bruce Springsteen? —claramente no, porque la única respuesta que obtiene de parte de James es un alzamiento de cejas.

—Remus te lavó el cerebro —le espeta como si fuera el peor insulto que le podrían decir a uno.

—¡Y debería lavártelo a ti también! Bruce Springsteen es el mejor muggle que pisa la faz de la tierra. Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, estoy convencido de que los Beatles son magos.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta James, curioso, sin querer caer en el juego de Sirius, pero por la expresión que éste pone, puede dar tal objetivo por perdido.

—Alguien que sabe mucho de muchas cosas pero, sobre todo, de pelirrojas —como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, la expresión en el rostro de James cambia y se transforma en una de genuino interés. Si pudiera entrar en la mente de Sirius, escucharía los gritos de ¡Victoria! y no se confiaría tanto, pero nunca logró aprender Legeremancia.

Con un movimiento de varita, Sirius hace aparecer un equipo con unos parlantes enormes que hacen retumbar la habitación, y tal vez el castillo entero, con los acordes de una guitarra que suena alegre, pegajosa y hasta traviesa, pero que bajo ningún concepto suena británica, lo que es bastante extraño viniendo de Sirius, principal defensor de la superioridad mundial de los ingleses. Un hombre grita y si James supiera un poco más de los muggles o de América, ese grito le haría pensar en un jinete espoleando a su caballo y haciendo girar un lazo sobre su cabeza. Pero la verdad es que no sabe nada ni de muggles ni de América, así que solo escucha cada vez más sorprendido.

Basta que el hombre, Bruce Springnoséqué había dicho Sirius, pronuncie dos palabras para que James reconozca el acento, haga un mohín con la cara y murmure "norteamericano", como si eso lo explicara todo. Y luego escucha, una, dos, tres veces, _pelirroja, pelirroja, pelirroja_, y decide que tiene que ponerle atención a la letra de esa canción porque definitivamente ese hombre sabe a lo mejor no mucho, pero sí algo acerca de las pelirrojas.

Sirius le mira con cara de "¿ves que yo tenía razón?" y cuando la canción termina, James le pide que la ponga de nuevo. La escucha por segunda vez y se da cuenta de que no entiende qué es lo que ese tal Bruce está diciendo. O sea, no es que no lo entienda, que a pesar del acento entiende cada palabra a la perfección, pero no tiene idea de qué mierda está hablando. Repite las palabras "trabajo sucio" casi tanto como "pelirroja" y dice algo como que desperdicias tu vida si no pruebas a una, pero por más que le da vueltas, no se le ocurre nada.

—No entiendo —le confiesa finalmente a Sirius cuando, después de ya haber escuchado la canción cinco veces, su amigo le mira impaciente, esperando a que diga algo, por favor.

—No me tomes el pelo —Sirius le mira fijamente, no dando crédito a lo que escucha. ¡Y le decía a él corto de luces!—. ¡Pero si hasta Peter lo entendería! —lo piensa un par de segundos y se rectifica—. De acuerdo, quizás Peter no. Pero Remus de todas maneras lo haría.

—Subestimas a Lunático, Sirius.

—Algo tendré que hacer contigo. Si quiero mantener mi reputación, no puedo permitir que mi mejor amigo sea tan mojigato.

—Yo también te quiero —le espeta James, procurando sonar más ofendido de lo que realmente se siente. Sirius sigue tratando de contener la risa, sin lograrlo demasiado, y James, exasperado, se rinde—. ¿Vas a explicarme algo o tendré que ir a preguntarle a Lupin?

—¡Merlín me libre! Por supuesto que te explico yo —James piensa que quizás no era tan mala idea preguntarle a Lupin, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sirius pone otra vez la canción en el equipo, haciendo con magia que la introducción se alargue lo suficiente como para dejarle decir un par de cosas necesarias para entender de qué va la canción—. Esta, Cornamenta, es una gran canción que habla de un gran tema: Cunillingus.

—Y eso es… —suena a "lengua" y nada que tenga a Sirius y "lengua" juntos puede ser bueno.

—Eso, mi querido y buen amigo, es el maravilloso y sofisticado arte de… a ver, cómo te lo digo para que tus vírgenes oídos no se espanten… comer coños —los ojos de James se abren a una velocidad abismante y Sirius podría jurar de rodillas que un poco más y se le salen de las órbitas. Hace esfuerzos inhumanos por no reírse de su amigo, pero es que es imposible, la cara de James merece ser fotografiada y guardada para la posteridad—. Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba —el tono de Sirius es melodramático, y habla al mismo tiempo que rueda los ojos. James se arrepiente de no haber acudido a Remus, él no se habría reído, al menos no en su cara.

—¿Tendré que hacer eso alguna vez?

—¡Claro que sí! A las chicas les encanta —el tono con que dice "les encanta" es tan obsceno que hace que James tenga imágenes mentales de su mejor amigo que habría preferido no tener nunca—. Incluso puede que de eso dependa el que Lily se case contigo o no.

—¡¿Tendré que hacerle eso a Lily? —James está asustado, aterrado, petrificado, pensando seriamente en suicidarse y solucionar el problema. Llegados a ese punto, Sirius considera que lo mejor es dejar de torturar al pobre Cornamenta y, golpeando el equipo suavemente con su varita, el instrumental que llevaba ya harto rato sonando da paso a la rasposa voz de Bruce Springsteen, que grita que las morenas están bien, que las rubias son divertidas, pero que a la hora de hacer el trabajo sucio, él prefiere a una pelirroja.

James comienza a atar cabos en su cabeza. Las frases que anteriormente no tenían para él ningún sentido, ahora, luego de la breve introducción de Sirius, se transforman en una cantidad desmedida de información que intenta entrar demasiado rápido a su cerebro y le abruma más que un poco. Recién entiende a qué se refiere este hombre a quien Sirius parece admirar profundamente cuando dice eso de arrodillarse y probar a una pelirroja, y el pánico que siente se multiplica por mil.

Como un flash del pasado llega a su memoria el recuerdo de un grupo de tres o cuatro chicas murmurando entre ellas en el pasillo que lleva a las mazmorras. Una le contaba a las otras, que le escuchaban con franca curiosidad, que Black, el de Gryffindor, hacía maravillas con la lengua, y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo que sus amigas soltaban risitas chillonas. James siempre pensó que se referían a que besaba bien, pero ahora lo ve todo más que claro.

—Mierda —murmura, demasiado impactado por su propio descubrimiento—. Tú ya lo has hecho antes.

—Nunca con una pelirroja, Jimmy, así que esto —señala los parlantes—, sigue siendo para mí pura teoría —la expresión en su rostro da a entender que, ahora que conoce las maravillas de las pelirrojas, poco tiempo pasará antes de que lo compruebe por sí mismo.

Pura teoría o no, esa noche James tuvo que darse más de una ducha de agua fría antes de poder conciliar el sueño.


End file.
